Self-propelled elevator systems, in some instances referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications, such as, high rise buildings, where the mass of the ropes for a conventional roped elevator system is prohibitive and it is beneficial to have multiple elevator cars in a single shaft. In self-propelled elevator systems, a first hoistway is designated for upward travel of the elevator cars, and a second hoistway is designated for downward travel of the elevator cars. In addition, transfer stations are used to move the elevator cars horizontally between the first and second hoistways.